My Life With Stepbrothers
by Ouma
Summary: Kuroko receive a phone call from his father one day telling him he will be living with his stepbrother from now on, he is planning just to stay there until he find someplace to rent that is until he sees his new family. An unemployed older brother, weak but handsome second eldest. The youngest, two twins that don't talk to strangers and a new school with a scary classmate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

It is such a fine day, the morning light shine in through the transparent window, the bird chirping, people is wide awake and ready to start their day and today is the best day ever since there will be festival and sales also today is also a day off to celebrate his highness birthday which make all the students shouts happily because of the news.

No need to study, shopping and hang out with friends all day long.

Indeed it is a great day except for a boy who just receive a phone call from his father.

"I just got marry!"

"Dad, today it is not April fool."

"This time it is not a lie Tetsu chan, I really got marry to a woman who have the same job as me."

"Dad . . . Are you really serious?"

"Yeah! And I have sold our house and everything except for your stuff for my honeymoon."

"DAD!"

"BYE! She's calling for me and before I forget you will be living with your new stepbrother from now on. I have left the address in my room. Good bye."

Before Kuroko can say anything his father has cut off the connection and he fell lifelessly on the floor unable to believe of what just happen, he can't believe that his father has just sold the house without talking to him first and furthermore he didn't tell him about living with someone he hasn't even met yet. Has his dad gone nuts?

"Why did he keep making crazy decision without telling me beforehand? WHY?" Kuroko shouts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko watch as his house front yard being put the sign sold, he still can't believe that his house just disappear like that in front of him and he never felt so depress in his life before.

"For god sake, what did I do to deserve this?"

He sighs even louder as the taxi just arrive in front of his house and without wasting anymore time he put all his stuff at the back without any help since he want to make this quick and leave this nightmare. So once he done, he gets in the back site and gives the address to the driver.

"You seem down." The driver say noticing Kuroko depress look.

"My dad just sold my house." He reply bluntly.

"Oh." The driver gasps in shock. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah." Kuroko answers weakly.

_The problem is I don't know who the hell I'm staying with and once again, CURSE YOU DAD!_

"Everyone has a bad day but don't worry, I use to be in your situation too but later I gain something even better so cheer up kid. You're still young." The driver says trying to cheer Kuroko but the boy just gives a weak smile.

"Thank you."

"Also you should smile more kid; it's rare for a middle school student have a cute face like you."

"I'm 17."

"Eh?"

Its true Kuroko has a cute face and since he is shorter than people at his age, everyone keep misunderstood his age which it's a little annoying.

_I wish I was taller._

He look out from the window, passing all those people who are walking on the street, he sigh again as he realize that he is leaving his neighborhood. Of all time his father decide for him to left now, actually he was planning on getting a job somewhere since he graduate four years early than he should.

He doesn't brag about him being smart is just that he doesn't have anyone to talk too, ever since he is a kid he is in a place fill with people older than him which cause him not to have any friends.

So he study even harder than before to get the hell out from that place and finally he graduate early which make him a hot topic for the neighborhood that time.

"_Here's a plan, stay there for few days, get some place to rent and my life will be back to normal."_

* * *

"Brother . . ." The blond says weakly and falls on the ground again.

"Brother, you're dead now?" The twin asks.

"Almost." He answers as he tries to get up. "Brother, our new stepbrother will be here soon."

"Greet him yourself I'm too busy up here."

What he meant by busy is that he is busy playing video games upstairs. Well it can't be help since their mother is rarely home to properly take care of them and they all have to take care of themselves but . . .

None of them know how.

* * *

Kuroko look up at the house in front of him, he breathe in deeply as he walk toward it.

"Wish myself luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

Kuroko breathe in deeply to gather enough strength to meet his new family, hopefully they are nice, cheerful and very supporting so they won't ask why he suddenly left after staying there for a few days.

'_Remember the plan, stay here few days, find someplace to rent and then go back to my normal life.'_

He look at the wooden door again and ring the doorbell, he can hear the sound of the bell ring and ring inside the house before it stops. He starts to wonder if they're home or not since nobody open the door yet. What if they don't know he is coming today, wouldn't that will be a big problem? What if they don't know their mother has married his father?

He try to turn the door knob and surprisingly it is unlock, he open the door and for a sec there he was thinking of running away and scream.

"Oh god." He says as he sees the inside of the house.

It is so dirty he feel like dying, who can live in a place like this? Kuroko look around and then walk in slowly, there's no light in this house. Is his new family a vampire?

Kuroko sees the light switch and turn it on and inside the house look even worse. He can see few things hanging on the lamp and clothes and food are everywhere and when he look closer there's rat and spider webs everywhere.

"AH!" he screams as something is moving on the floor.

"Uh . . ."

"A human?" Kuroko poke the boy with his finger, it is so creepy to see him since he look almost like a zombie.

"Ah . . ." The blond sit up and look at Kuroko. "You must be Tetsuya aren't you?"

"Um . . . yes."

"Well since we're a family now I guess my name is Kuroko Ryota from now on; I use be Kise Ryota." He chuckles. "Please call me Ryota if you want." He shakes Kuroko hands.

Then he fainted.

"Is he dead?" Kuroko feel that this house is so damn creepy.

It was then he feels something is approaching and turn around to see two zombies appear behind him. So all he can think is to scream loudly for help.

"AHHH!"

* * *

"What the hell is that noise?" He pause his game for a while and try to get up from his bed. Once he get up it's so damn cold since the air conditioner is 16 degrees the most minimum temperature and he is wearing shorts.

"So cold . . ." He covers his self again.

It was then he hears screaming and quickly he gets up and ran out from his room. Ryota might have step on the knife again.

So he ran down the stairs to grab the aid kit and it was then he seen an unfamiliar face downstairs, he didn't remember that Ryota say anything about bringing some friends over or even have any.

"Ryota?" He calls.

* * *

Kuroko looks up to see a guy that has tainted skin, dark blue hair and he is quite tall but Kuroko can tell he is about early twenties. Kuroko can't help but scream even louder since that guy look even scarier than the ghost.

"What are you?"

"I should be asking you that!"

"AH! Kidnappers!" The twins point at Kuroko."

"No, I'm not."

"Brother . . . no fighting." The blond says weakly.

It was then grey smoke appears out of nowhere.

"I forgot to turn off the fire." The blond cough some more.

"OH MY GOD! Where's the red thingy you use to put out the fire?" The elder boy shouts.

"Do you mean the fire extinguisher?"

"Who care what the fucking name is?" He shouts and start running toward where the smoke came from.

Kuroko turn to look at the twins in front, one of them wear glasses while the other don't, he then look around the house before looking back at the blond.

"Do I really have to live here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko sit on the couch, the cleanest place he can find while the others just sit in front where they can face him. Ryota is the only one that is smiling for him while the other just stare as if they are cops wanting to ask criminal some questions.

There's one word to describe them, SCARY!

"Well, sorry for the trouble we have cause Tetsuya, thanks for helping us putting down the fire."

"It's okay." Kuroko bow down politely.

"Let me introduce ourselves again, my name is Ryota, I'm the second eldest but since you're a part of our family now I guess that's make you the second oldest from now on."

"WHAT?" The eldest sibling shouts. "Is he older than you?" he point at Kuroko.

"Yes I am." Kuroko says. "I am 17 years old."

"But you're sho . ." Ryota hit him at the waist before he get the chance to finish the words.

"That's mean you are one year older than me." Ryota continues. "The eldest is Daiki, 25 years old. The youngest is Shintaro and Atsushi, they are twins even though they don't look-alike." Kise explains. "The one with the glasses is Shintaro while the other one is Atsushi."

"Nice meeting you guys." Kuroko bow again.

_Why the hell I keep having a bad feeling ever since I set foot in this house?_

"Whatever." Daiki says.

The weird thing is the twin didn't say anything at all and just keep looking at his face.

_Do they love to stare?_

"Tetsuya, want me to show you where your room is?" The blond asks politely while the others walk away from that place to continue whatever they doing.

"Thank you but I will find it myself." Kuroko refuse.

"Alright, please make yourself at home." The blond finish his word and fainted again which worry Kuroko even more. "Why the hell he keeps fainting?"

He places a pillow underneath the blond head so he will be more comfortable and find whatever cloth can be use as a blanket for the blond. This is the least he can do since the blond treat him quite nicely even though they just met.

As he looks around the house once more before giving a long sigh and roll his sleeve.

"It's time to clean up this hell."

It's good thing he is dependent and has a housewife skill, so cleaning this place up will take an hour or less.

* * *

***Time skip***

Daiki is playing his game online, wearing earphones trying to ignore the noisy sounds from below.

"Ryota! Can you please lower down the voice?" He shouts.

It was then the sound is getting even louder which make him more annoy.

"RYOTA! What are you doing down there?"

He once again has to get up from his bed to take a peek of what is happening downstairs, and he was to shock to move.

"What the heck just happen?"

* * *

Shintaro and Atsushi stare at the food in front of them, they both have never seen home-made before since their brothers can't cook. Seeing the dishes in front of them which is rice, miso soup, chicken and there's even dessert which is a chocolate cake. Atsushi lick his lips as he looks at the cake.

"Do you guys want to eat first?" Kuroko ask as he turn to look at them while wiping some dishes.

Instead of answering Kuroko question, they both start to eat the delicious food.

* * *

Daiki still can't believe what he is seeing, he is in the living room which he doesn't recognize anymore since . . .

IT IS SO DAMN CLEAN.

Should he be happy and jump in joy or he is just dreaming?

"Is this heaven?" He asks.

"It's actually your living room." Kuroko suddenly appear behind him which freak him out.

"AHHH!" For the first time the neighborhood experience the most unusual noisy day, the voice of boys screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"You make all of this?" Daiki asks.

Kuroko nod his head as he place two bowls of rice on the table for Ryota and Daiki, then he continue to do the dishes.

Daiki is still surprise to see the house is clean, he never know someone can clean this dirty place in a short time. He is quite impress and for Ryota he is quite please with Tetsuya and grateful as well.

"Thank you very much Tetsuya." Ryota thanks him and suddenly he give a soft kiss at Kuroko cheek before taking his seat.

Kuroko doesn't know how to react at all, he never been kiss before except by his real mother but no else kiss him before. The twins smirk at him which makes the uneasy feelings inside of him rises. What is wrong with those two? They're quite mysterious compare to Ryota and Daiki.

It was then Ryota cover his mouth and start to cough again, quickly Kuroko pat his back and give him a glass of water and a medicine.

"Are you sick Ryota?" Tetsuya finally asks.

"Well . . ." Before Ryota continues Daiki cut him off. "Ryota has a weak body ever since he is little and can't do much activity." Daiki explain as he begins eating.

Now that explains why the blond keep fainting, also . . .

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at school?"

Everyone except for Daiki froze and look down not wanting any eye contacts which worry him a lot.

"Guys?" Kuroko calls them but they don't answer.

"They hate school." Daiki answer for them.

It was then Kuroko feel something wrong, his instinct never been wrong before. As he keep thinking the twins that has finish their food poke Kuroko at both side.

"Ouch!" He shouts.

They both laugh and run away as they laugh.

"They both are playful, please forgive them."

"Okay . . ."

* * *

The boy flip the pages of the book, he is studying everyday and now has become his normal routine. Because of that he is getting bored with doing the same thing every day. He wishes something different will happen for once.

"Akashi sama." His maid calls.

"What is it oka san?"

Ever since his mother die the maid take care of him just like he is her son and that's how he starts to call the maid oka san.

"Here's an envelope from your father." She says as she gives it to him.

He thanks her as he took it from her hand and look inside.

"This is the boy who father talk about."

Akashi looks closely at the picture, he remembers that this boy is the son of his father friend, he doesn't know the reason his father introduces him to that person but everything has its reason right?

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He says as he read the capital letter above the picture. "He looks younger than I thought and we're the same age."

The maid looks at the picture too and she look surprise.

"Oh . . . That's the smart boy who my sister talks about; he's the boy who graduate school four years early than the other kids."

"Is it true?"

The maid quickly nods her head.

"This will be interesting." He smirks. "Since we will be classmates tomorrow."

* * *

Kuroko is about to clean the upstairs until his phone start ringing and quickly pick it up since his father is the only person that knows his phone number.

"What is it this time?" Kuroko asks.

"I have good news!"

'_OH NO!'_

Every time his father says there's a good news it is a bad news for him.

'_Please don't let it be a nightmare, please don't let it be a nightmare.'_ Kuroko prays.

"Well from now on you will attend a school the same school with Ryota. Isn't it great?"

"Dad, I already have . . ." Before Kuroko can continue his father has cut off the connection.

He knelt on the ground and drops his phone. "NO!" He shouts.

Now all this entire time of studying has gone to waste, his study so hard so he doesn't have to go to school anymore. There's no way he want to go to that hell again.

Without him realizing the other four is watching him from afar, wondering why he is shouting.

"Ryota are you sure he is alright?"

"Well he seems funny and cute." Ryota says. 'V_ery interesting as well.'_

"And independent which is very useful." Daiki continues.

The twins simply look at Kuroko and both smirks, then they run away before Kuroko know they're watching him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He never feels so sad in his entire life and now Ryota his stepbrother that he just met is trying to comfort him while being watch by the others. Daiki is sitting on Ryota bed while eating some chips while the other two just sit beside Daiki sharing the snacks while watch as their stepbrother is crying.

"It's okay, it's okay." Ryota says sweetly as his pat Kuroko head gently.

Kuroko never know that being embrace by someone feel so nice and this is the first time in his entire life he is crying in front of someone.

"I hate my father." Kuroko says as his tears keep flowing down.

'_SO CUTE!' They all thought at once._

Seeing as Kuroko cute little nose red and the way he act like a girl is so adorable, there's blood start running down from Daiki nose and he quickly wipe it with his sleeve hoping nobody see it.

Atsushi just keep eating while Shintaro is adjusting his glasses and sit down quietly not doing anything.

"I hate him so much!"

"Tetsuya . . ." Ryota says. "You should feel thankful to have a father."

"But . . . he likes to make my life miserable."

Ryota almost had nosebleed too, he look up and pray hoping it won't flow out or Kuroko might get a bad idea about him.

"Ryota . . ." Kuroko says sleepily. "I . . ." He closes his eyes as he feel that his eyelids is getting heavy.

He always feel sleepy after crying, he doesn't know why but he thinks that crying uses a lot of energy and so he fell asleep in that boy arms.

"Kawaii." Ryota says.

"You like him?" Daiki asks.

"We just met brother, please don't get the wrong idea." Ryota blushes.

"YAOI, YAOI, YAOI!" The twins and Daiki says together.

Ryota smile to see them acting like that, he love his family and now a new member has join them and he want to know more about Tetsuya but somehow he feel a strange feeling inside of him. His heart keeps beating wildly.

* * *

**Ryota POV**

Why the hell my heart won't stop beating?

Is it because Tetsuya face looks so cute when he is sleeping?

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

**Daiki POV**

As I expected, Ryota just feel in love at first sight with our new stepbrother, what is his name again? I know it starts with a letter 'T'. damn it, I keep forgetting people name, I will just asks Ryota later.

Right now should I help them get together but our new stepbrother is cute and . . . what am I thinking? Do I like him or something? I usually like girls with big boobs or . . . I have changes.

AHHH!

This is frustrating.

* * *

**Atsushi POV**

Tetsuya nichan is better cook that Ryota nichan, he knows hows to cook rice better and it is sticky like it suppose too. It looks like we don't need to go to convenience store to buy hamburger anymore.

Also it is a surprise that mom suddenly tell us that she is marry, is she planning something? There has to be a reason Tetsuya nichan is here right?

* * *

**Shintaro POV**

Why Daiki nichan and Ryota nichan is blushing? Their face is like tomato, are they having a fever?

Please don't tell me they just fall in love.

I feel sorry for Tetsuya nichan, look like they're will be love triangle involve.

Well as long it has nothing to do with me.

* * *

Daiki carry Tetsuya to his room and tuck him in, well . . . Ryota actually wants to carry Tetsuya but since his body is weak he can't do it and feel envy to see his brother is strong and quite healthy.

"Thank brother." Ryota thanks him.

"You're welcome." Daiki says as he close the door behind him. "Ryota."

"Yes?"

"Since he will be going the same school as you, you need to go tomorrow and show him around since Tetsuya is still new in this place."

"But . . ." Ryota glare at him. "I hate those people."

"We can't do anything about it Ryota, just tell the teacher if they cause you more problem or tell our stepbrother if they still haven't stop. Maybe he can do something about this."

"I really hate them." Ryota tighten his fist. "They always bully me just because I'm weak."

* * *

Akashi keep looking at the picture, he doesn't know why but somehow he feel like that this person is quite interesting.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He says and can't stop smiling.

It was then he hears few knocks on the door.

"Come in." He says as he keeps lying down.

"Young master, dinner has served." The butler says.

"Ah . . ." Akashi says as he keeps holding the picture. "I want him." He says softly.

"Young master?"

"I say I want him!" he throw the picture at the butler and he quickly catch it as it flew toward him, he then take a look at the picture to see a boy with blue hair and eyes and has a child look but the picture can't fool him. The butler can see it very well there's intelligence in that boy eyes and look more mature.

"You want me to kidnap him young master?"

"I don't care, I want him and that's all that matter."

* * *

The phone start ringing and Atsushi and Midorima which is downstairs that time pick it up.

"Hello!" the man says.

"Is this stepfather?" They asks at the same time.

"That's right, did anything happen to Tetsuya?" He asks sounding concern.

"He cry just now." Shintaro says.

"Because you are such a bad father." Atsushi continues.

They heard the man give long sighs.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. "Can you please tell the other brothers about what I'm about to say?" he asks. "Just don't tell Tetsuya since he will be angry."

They both stood silent not knowing what to say.

"Well, Tetsuya chan has a habit to cry softly since sometime he doesn't like people to share his burden, if you feel something terrible happen to him you must touch his sleeve."

"Why?" They asks.

"If his sleeve is wet means that he has just stop crying."

Then the man cut off the connection.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko can't stop wondering how his father able to do this, for god sake he already graduate so this will be the second time he have to go to school. Thankfully Ryota is coming along to show him the way but it doesn't change the fact he still hate school.

Usually students will wake up at 7.00 a.m. in the morning but for Kuroko he wake up one hour early to prepare breakfast and bento for his whole family except for Daiki since he already graduate.

When he thinks back, why isn't Daiki at college or working?

As he place the breakfast on the table which is rice, miso soup, fried fish and omelet egg.

It was then he hear someone walking down the stairs as see Atsushi ad Shintaro walk down the stairs, he pat both of their head.

"The breakfast is ready; you guys can eat first while I wake Ryota."

Shintaro suddenly pull Kuroko sleeve.

"What is it Shintaro?" Kuroko asks.

Shintaro take out a note and give it to Kuroko.

**You have to wake Daiki nichan.**

**From Shintaro.**

"Why? Did he have a part-time job today?"

They both shook their head.

Shintaro take out another note.

**Daiki nichan always remind us to wake him up early so he can continue playing his game and level up his character faster than others.**

Kuroko doesn't know what to say, is Daiki is one of those Otaku that like to trap their self in their room just to carry out their game.

* * *

He gives a long sigh as he walk up the stairs.

'_It can not be help.'_

He doesn't know why but he goes to Daiki room first, once he enters he almost screams. His room is so dirty; there are clothes, manga and wrappers everywhere.

"Oh my god." He says.

So Kuroko tip toe hoping none of those will dirty his new uniform, once he spot Daiki among the rubbish quickly he walk closer to that person.

"Daiki." He calls his stepbrother name.

"Later . . ."

"Brother . . . Shintaro told me to wake you up."

" . . .Uh." He says.

"Brot . . ."

Before he can continue Daiki suddenly pull him into an embrace and suddenly he presses his hand at Kuroko chest.

"Eh? Why is the boob so small?"

Kuroko face gone red, he is angry and somehow he feel that is pride destroy at that moment. Without hesitation he punches Daiki with his fist and later slaps him again and again until his hand gone numb.

Daiki open his eyes shock to see Kuroko with an angry expression, quickly he push Kuroko down and hold both of his hand.

"Let go of me!" Kuroko shouts.

"Why the hell you hit me?"

"You touch my chest PERVERT! Also you tell me I have small boobs and I'm not even a girl."

"I actually say that?" Daiki almost laugh.

"HEY!"

_I guess he is cute after all, looks like yesterday is not just my imagination._

It was they hear someone is knocking the door very loudly; they both turn to see Ryota already wearing his uniform and glaring at Daiki. There seem to be a dangerous aura surrounds him which make them both shiver in fear.

"Ryota?" Kuroko call the blond.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks.

Well it is not a surprise that people can get the wrong idea about them since Daiki is on top of Kuroko and pin him with both of his hand and he is half-naked and only wearing a pair of boxer.

"This is not what it looks like Ryota."

"I see . . ." He says.

Daiki loosen his grip and Kuroko instinct tells him to get out from the room before something else happen.

Once he is nearby the door Ryota pull him away.

_Ryota is jealous isn't he? _Daiki smirks seeing the cute reaction.

* * *

"Can they go to school on their own?" Kuroko asks once they all have finish eating.

"You don't have to worry about them; they are 12 years old anyway." Ryota says.

Atsushi and Shintaro left first before Ryota and Kuroko, before they walk away he lock the door first since he has a feeling that Daiki won't bother to lock it.

"I'm sure you're tired since you just move into this house yesterday and suddenly have to go to school the next day."

"It's okay; I guess it is better than living in a house alone."

"I see."

_He live alone all this time, won't he feel lonely?_

"Ryota."

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"Does your brother like touching people chest all the time?"

Ryota blushes as he heard the question. "Well . . . he is a little pervert."

* * *

**Flashback**

**5 years ago**

"Dad!"

"What is it Tetsuya?" His father smiles as he pat his son head.

"Please don't go."

Hs father smile disappears.

"I'm sorry." The man says as he walks out.

"DAD!"

Kuroko cries as he knocks the door loudly begging his father to open it. "Please take me with you! PLEASE! Don't leave me alone again!"

"TETSUYA!" His father shouts.

"Dad . . ."

"Be good boy and wait for me, please just stay here until I come back."

He feel sad, he hate his father so much. No matter how many times he beg his father to take him too, the man will just look away and leave him without even saying goodbye. It hurt him so much but why can't that man see it?

* * *

"Tetsuya chan!" His babysitter calls.

"Momoi san." Kuroko calls her name and let his self being embrace by her.

"Did something happen to you Tetsu chan?" She asks.

"No."

"Tetsu chan, you can't fool me. Your sleeve is wet with your tears."

"Well, there's kid in my class laugh at me because I have weird blue hair."

"It's not weird Tetsu chan, it's cute." She rustles the boy hair. "Tell me who did this to you"

Once Kuroko tell her their name, the next day those bullies have disappeared and he never seen them again. Until now he wonders what his babysitter did to chase them all away and from that day he no longer get bully any more.

**End Flashback**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko is following his classroom teacher towards where his new class is, new classmate, same lessons that he learn during the past years. By just thinking about it give him an uneasy feeling once he step in this school. He wonder if he should run now.

"I hope you will like this school Kuroko." The teacher says.

"Ok." Kuroko answers.

"Sorry for asking you this but are you perhaps related to Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki."

"Kise? Aomine?"

"Well their stepmother marry many times so their family name keep changing and I'm getting confuse of what to call them." The teacher laughs."They have a unique family."

_My stepmother has married many times? I wonder if dad knows about this._

"Your stepbrother Daiki is a legend even someone like me impressed by him."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"You don't know?"

Kuroko nod his head.

"He made a history as the only person in Japan that can get full marks for every exam he takes and he even gets a scholarship for every university. He is also knows as the school aces since every club he join in always win. I envy him even though he is younger than me. Also he even dates a rich girl from the famous private school and his relationship has been blesses by the girl family, that girl was so damn beautiful!"

Kuroko can't believe what he is hearing, since Daiki is known as an otaku and his room is so messy, he can't even see the floor because of it. Now he starts to wonder what Daiki life is before he graduate.

_So he use to be popular, that's quite unexpected._

The teacher opens the door and walk in first before being followed by Kuroko.

"Hello everyone, today want to introduce you guys to a new transfer student. His name is KurokoTetsuya."

Kuroko bow down in front of them.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, nice meeting you all. Please take care of me"

He feels sick, he doesn't know why but he hates it when there is a lot of people looking at him. Now he has created another plan inside his head and that is to study smart and get out from here as fast as possible.

"You will sit beside Akashi from now on Kuroko." Once Kuroko show an agreement he call Akashi to raise up his hand.

"Here." Akashi says.

Kuroko walk toward the empty desk beside Akashi and sit down quietly after he check quickly to see if there is any prank around his seat since there's a few things transfer student need to remind them self. Don't let them self being bully at the first day in a new school or the bullying will continue until they graduate.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro, nice meeting you Tetsuya."

"Hello Akashi."

_He just calls me by my first name, even though we just met. My stepbrother is an exception since they're my family but he . . ._

"You look cuter than the picture Tetsuya."

_Oh god! Please don't tell me I already have a stalker in my first day of school._

"What picture?"

"It's nothing." He smiles which is creepy and Kuroko almost scream as he fell the aura or superior. "Let's be a good friend from now on. Do you want to eat lunch with me later?"

"Um . . . I already promise my little brother to eat with him." Kuroko lies.

"That is a shame."

"I guess so." Kuroko try to smile but he can't.

"What's his class? I can show you around so you won't get loss."

_Damn it! Ryota didn't tell me about it._

Akashi can sense Kuroko is lying from the start; nobody in this world can fool him.

"What is his name?"

"Ryota. Kuroko Ryota."

"Did you say Ryota?" Akashi seems surprise just now.

"Yes."

_This will get interesting. _Akashi smirks and for Kuroko . . . he is getting freak out.

* * *

"I never thought to see you again Kise or is it Kuroko now?"

Ryota didn't look them at their eyes; instead he is looking at his leg that is shaking in fear. This is one of the reason he hate school so much, these people are disgusting. It is like they have nothing better to do than make fun of someone.

"Don't you want to play with us?" One of them punch Ryota face.

"It hurts." He says softly.

"I can't hear you weakling, why don't you say it louder?"

"It . . ." Before he can continue he got punch at the stomach and fall down, then he got kick again and again by those three. All he can do is glare at them without fighting back, he hates them so much but he refuse to show his other character. If anyone see it they will hate him.

"Hey, how about we strip him naked and post his pic at he net?"

"Good thinking."

**I can't take it any more!**

"Let's do it!"

**I want them to die!**

It was then as one of them is about to touch him, Ryota hand move on its own and grab that person hand.

"What the?" Say the guy confusedly.

"Die." Ryota says. Please just go and die."

"What the hell did you just say bastard?"

Before he can do anything, one of them in being thrown off from the roof, he scream loudly for help as he fall down but thankfully he fall down on the tree so basically he is safe but will need some treatment soon.

They all turn around to see a woman with pink hair and wearing long white coat. She simply smiles at them as she show her fist.

"Hello! From now on I will be your new school nurse. Hope we can get along with each other."

Ryota feel grateful that she help him but there is something about this woman. . . her presence remind him of Kuroko.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"You need to join a club Kuroko."

"Eh? But sensei my grades is always the highest back then so club activities is just a waste of time."

"I'm sorry Kuroko but that is the rule, even though this is your first day you need to join a club within a week. Just join a club; it is not like I'm giving you a punishment."

Akashi is ears dropping their conversation and give an evil smirks, he has set another plan inside his head to get closer to Kuroko. This will be exciting wouldn't it?

_Looks like I finally have something to be looking for._

* * *

"I will train you from now on."

"Eh? But my doctor won't allow me to do any activities"

"IDIOT!" Momoi shouts. "Are you going to let those guys beat your ass every day until the day you die? This kind of thing is forbidden and you will be training with me whether you like it or not."

"But you are just a school nurse!"

He receives a strong punch on his face that sent him flying toward the wall.

"You are now Tetsu brother and I won't let someone like you embarrass him."

_How does she know Tetsuya?_

"How did you . . ." Before he gets to finish his question the school bell rings.

"Get to class and study hard!" She shouts and chase him away.

Ryota just look at the infirmary door, he wonder if the woman knows that the bell just now show the sign it is recess so basically he doesn't need to go to class.

* * *

As those two brothers have promise, they will wait in front of the front gate to go home together, Ryota and Tetsuya didn't say a word as they walk back home. They just keep giving a long sigh thinking about their own situation.

"Tetsuya can I ask you a question?" Ryota asks breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"Do you know a woman name Momoi Satsuki?"

"Yeah, she uses to be my babysitter."

"Ah . . ." He says.

_So that is how they know each other._

"She is also my biological mother."

"Ah . . . . . . WHAT?" He shouts.

And another person has joined in the family to cause more disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Is she really your mother?"

"No."

"Oh . . ." Kise says and feel relief. "I actually thought you were telling the truth."

They both start laughing until Kuroko changes the mood.

"I lie. She really is my biological mother."

"TETSUYA!"

* * *

Akashi smiles as he keeps looking at the picture, the boy looks perfect from every aspect except for sports.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He says.

From what he learn is that Kuroko real mother give birth to him when she is 15 years old so basically she is 32 years old now. A very young mother he has. Also surprisingly his father is one year younger than his mother.

"A complicated family huh . . ."

They get divorce when Kuroko is 6 years old and the reason is still unknown. It seems that Kuroko didn't even convince them to get back together and let his parents do whatever they want.

After the divorce his father is too busy with working and doesn't spent much time with Kuroko while his mother remarried with someone and has her own family to take care which is the reason she can't take care of Kuroko. Akashi thinks it is stupid to leave that boy alone in a young age.

He puts down the picture on the table at his side.

"He suffers so much." Akashi wonder if Kuroko can forgive is parents.

Their life is so different, even though Akashi lost his mother his father still try to spent time with him even though he is busy and he has maids and butler to take care of him.

"Tetsuya."

He feels there's something wet around his eyes and quickly wipes it.

"Tears? Why am I crying?"

He suddenly imagines Kuroko is crying in front of him and his hand trying to reach out but somehow he can't touch or comfort that lonely boy.

"What is wrong with me?"

Inside his mind full of image of Kuroko and it confuse him. Why is he thinking like this? For god sake they just met face to face in school and they barely know each other.

* * *

Kuroko go to his room and jump on his bed, he can hear the voices downstairs talking about something and mostly he is hearing Kise is shrieking. He is still not use to have people around him, usually he use to be alone at home.

Everything is different now.

"Why did she come? Why did she show up now of all time?" He asks his self. "Didn't she abandon me once she suddenly get pregnant that guy first child."

Kuroko still remember when she tells him that she can't babysit him any more since she is pregnant and left him without saying goodbye. She didn't take him with her and he didn't beg her too. Ever since his father keep leaving him he decided that it is useless to be and be selfish.

After that day he never see her again.

Tears start coming out from his eyes, flowing down very fast from his eyes to his chin. Then those tears drop on his bed non -stop remind him of heavy rains. He uses the pillow to let out his anger and punch it again and again.

"Why?" He shouts.

It was then he hears someone cough and turn around to see Daiki standing there leaning against the wall with his hand cross.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "I know you're not but I just want make sure."

"Daiki . . ." Kuroko says as the older boy walk toward him and sit at the side of the bed, He places his arm around Kuroko shoulder and give a concern look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

Quickly Kuroko shook his head.

"Tetsuya." He says Kuroko given name. "We are a family and since I'm an older brother it is my job to help my siblings even though I'm an otaku."

"And a pervert." Kuroko added.

"Of course!" Daiki says proudly. "If you want to know the size of the girl boobs don't hesitate to ask me!"

Kuroko chuckles seeing the kind of look Daiki give when he says it, it is just too funny.

"You finally laugh."

Kuroko blushes as he realize that their face is so close to each other. Looks like Daiki can look cool from time to time.

"Thanks." Kuroko hugs him.

Daiki just smile seeing how cute Kuroko is, suddenly his heart starts beating fast as he looks at Kuroko lips.

_His face looks like a girl. D_aiki thought. _"His body is small and cute, his hair smell nice. What kind of shampoo he is using? Also he looks so similar to the girl I once love. _

"Brother."

"_Is it alright if I just taste those lips?"_

"BROTHER!" Kise shouts.

Daiki quickly let go of Kuroko and turn to look at Kise which is burning red with anger and jealousy.

"Since when did you get here?" He asks.

"What are you doing to Tetsuya?"

_Looks like I accidentally make him jealous._

"Don't worry I didn't rape him." Daiki wink at Kuroko and walk out from that room. Kuroko just wonder what Daiki meant by 'rape', it is just a joke right?

* * *

"I see Tetsu chan at school today." Momoi says happily. "My little boy has all grown up."

"Are you talking about your first child." He asks his wife.

"Of course since I Momoi Satsuki will never mistaken her own children."

The man wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hey!"

"What is honey?" She asks happily.

"You suppose to say Kagami Satsuki." Kagami says and kiss his wife. "Since we are marry."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko is dusting the living room until those two little guys run and jump on his back.

"AHH!" He shouts as his fall down on the ground.

"Ops." Shintaro and Atsushi say together.

"Why are you guys running?" Kuroko asks.

Before Kuroko has any chance to get up, he suddenly sees something big falling down from the second floor and land on him and once again he shouts but louder this time.

"Sorry Tetsucchi." Ryota apologizes. "I was trying to get that fly and trip."

Kuroko push him away so he may get up until . . .

"OUCH!"

A controller suddenly falls on top of his head.

"Sorry." Daiki apologizes. "I shake it too fast and it slips out from my hand."

'_Why the hell you shake the controller in the first place?' Kuroko thought._

He looks up if something about to fall again and nothing happen. Looks as it is finally over and he may get back to work in cleaning this house.

"WOOF!"

Or not.

"Why is this happening to me?" Kuroko says and fainted.

"TETSUCCHI! Don't die!" Ryota cries as he tries to wake Kuroko by shaking him, the twins follow Ryota action and shake Kuroko too and laugh as they see Kuroko face is pale. Daiki peek down and pity their new sibling.

"Looks like I need to call the ambulance this time."

At least there's no blood on his head, if the controller hit Ryota he will be in ICU. Hopefully the injuries are not serious because they will need many money to pay the bills. These days everything isn't cheap.

* * *

Akashi is standing in front of the door, he finally decide to visit Kuroko and became a good friend with him. He has investigate everything he need to know what how commoner people greet and the part when he need to take off his shoe when he enter the house.

Without any minute left to waste he rings the door bell and wait.

**BAAM!**

Akashi is feeling curious of what happening inside; at first he didn't think much of the sound until he heard another **BAAM!**

"What is happening inside?" He says.

It was then he heard the sound of Kuroko screaming that began to worry him.

"OUCH!"

_'What is happening inside there?'_

Once Akashi heard another sound he quickly kick the door with all his force and enter without permission (Dear kids, this is illegal. Do not do this unless you are a police or a mafia)

"TETSUYA!" He calls his classmate name.

The others that he knows as Kuroko stepbrother look at him with worry face and for Ryota . . . his face is too pale as if he thought that Kuroko just die.

"Have you call the ambulance?" Akashi asks as he carry Kuroko in his arms.

"Yeah, they will be here in any minute." Daiki says.

"Tetsuya!" Ryota cries.

One of the twins pulls Akashi shirt.

"What?" Akashi asks as he look at Atsushi.

"I'm hungry." The younger boy says. "When will Tetsu nichan cook for us?"

* * *

**Akashi Pov**

How can he still think of food, didn't he see Kuroko faints? What kind of family is this?

Also why is the blond crying so loudly like a baby? Do something? Bring an aid kit or something.

Why is the eldest son is playing video game and doesn't seem to care about Tetsuya?

Why is the kid with glasses keep staring at me?

**End of Pov**

* * *

It was then Akashi has decide something that may change their life forever and shock the house.

"From now on Tetsuya will be living with me."

Ryota stop crying, the twins eye widen as they tighten their fist while Daiki stop for a bit before continue playing his game. Akashi carry Kuroko in bridal style toward the front door, quickly Ryota block him and glare sharply at Akashi even though he knows he doesn't stand a chance against the person.

"Move!" Akashi orders.

"NO!"

"I have a pair of red scissors in my pocket."

Ryota gulps, he can just imagine what Akashi can do with the scissors since there's rumor in school that Akashi Seijuro the son of the famous CEO has the power and strength to put almost half of third year student in hospital with just a pair of scissors which the students prefer to call 'Bloody Scissors'.

If Akashi use it now he will die but he can't let that person take Tetsuya away.

"Let go of my brother!" Ryota voice is shaking but at least he manages to say it.

"You are a stubborn brat aren't you? Seeing how Tetsuya live in this torture does not suite for him, this boy deserve better."

"Even so I won't you take Tetsucchi and you have no right to take him away from us."

Akashi smirks at him.

"I have rights."

Ryota look at him confusedly.

"I'm in love with Kuroko Tetsuya."

After that Daiki finally pay attention at Akashi. _'Another unexpected rival.' _He put his game on the table and walk toward them.

* * *

Momoi is preparing lunch for her dear family.

"Why do you look so happy Mrs. Satsuki?"

Momoi look sadly at her eldest son and pat his head.

"How many times I have to tell you to call me mommy just as your other siblings."

"No way." He says and eat the toasted bread.

"TAIGA! Our son is bullying me!" She cries.

Kagami sigh and turn to look at his son as he pats his wife back gently. "Why won't you call her mom? Even though she and you has no blood connection that doesn't mean you still need to call her by her name." Kagami says with a wide smile. "We have been a family for years and you should had got use to that already."

"Fine." The eldest son says.

Then he picks up the basketball under the chair and spin it only on one of his finger.

"MOM!"

"Yes?"

"Even though we are a family now and my family name has changes but that doesn't change the fact I'm still Haizaki Shojo your son that you adopt from the street."

"I know." Momoi chuckles. "I will never regret my decision."

"Me too." Kagami added.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

**PLEASE IGNORE MY ENGLISH MISTAKE! GRAMMAR MISTAKE AND EVERYTHING! **

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!**

* * *

"Um . . ." Kuroko mumbles.

"Took you long enough to wake up kiddo?" Daiki look at him.

"What happen?" Kuroko asks. "My head hurts."

"Well . . ." Daiki sounds a bit guilty. "Something hit on your head and cause you to lost consciousness, we call the hospital but somehow that classmate of yours tell the ambulance to go back using his family connection since he has his own private doctor to treat you."

"Classmate?"

Kuroko sit at the side of the bed and look around.

"Where are we?" Kuroko asks.

"In a huge mansion which belongs to your classmate and now we are in his bedroom."

"Who?"

"The guy with the red eyes just like a vampire and has natural red hair which is freaking scary."

"Akashi?"

He then look at Ryota that is sulking as he is sitting on the chair facing the huge window while the other two kids is running around the room happily since they never been to a house this big before while Aomine look so calm as if this is nothing. He is such a mysterious person.

The huge door is open and Akashi walk in with a wide smile as he sees Kuroko s awake.

"Tetsuya!" He says happily.

"Akashi."

Kuroko then look back at Aomine wondering what happen while he is unconscious so Aomine start explaining from the beginning.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I won't let you take Tetsuya chhi away!" Ryota shouts as he blocks the path.

"Move or I will fucking kill you." Akashi glares at Ryota.

"Guys." Daiki says and caught their attention. "Why don't we just play a game to see who get Tetsu, isn't this more easily than fighting to death and spill blood all over my floor?"

They both can't help but agree with Aomine idea.

They play lots of game against each other which is weird since at that moment they actually forgot that Kuroko just got hurt. I don't have to explain much in this since Akashi won all the game which just makes Ryota looks like a loser.

Even though Ryota keep losing he still insist on one more game but Akashi know that no matter how many games they play Ryota will keep losing.

"I will just bring you guys along."

And that is how they all end up in Akashi house.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"That's it?" Kuroko asks. "I thought there will be more fighting and such."

"I'm also very disappointed as well." Aomine agree.

Kise turn to look at them angrily. "It can't be help guys, I'm not healthy to fight like a gangster in the movie also violence in life is illegal."

Akashi look at all of them, he never thought that he will bring along lots of people in his room before. This is not because he doesn't have any friends it is just that he never know what it feels to be in a crowd of someone other than his maids and butler.

Seeing them as they fight and later laugh make him wonder if this is what it feels like to have a family.

"What's wrong Akashi?" Kuroko asks as he realize that Akashi seems empty minded.

"Ah . . ." Akashi gasp. "I'm fine."

Kise glare at Akashi thinking him like a rival.

"I will beat you next time." He says and cross his arm.

"If that actually happen it will be the end of the world." Akashi says.

Kuroko and his other step brothers can't help but laugh agreeing of what Akashi just say it is so damn true.

Akashi secretly glances at Aomine as he realizes something suspicious.

_It seems that it is a right choice to bring them here in the first place._

* * *

"Is this a dream?" One of the maid asks as she peek inside Akashi room. "Does young master finally bring friends to his room for the first time?"

The butler can't help but shed a tear.

"He looks so happy, I'm so proud of him."

"That boy." The maid points at Kuroko. "Isn't that the boy who young master want?"

"Indeed it is." The butler leans closer. "Maybe young master decide to take the first step to get closer to him, this will be quite interesting."

"How about we make them pair with each other?" The maid asks.

"Pardon?"

"What if we pair those two little kids (Shintaro and Atsushi) together? Also I think the blond will look good with that tall tainted skin guy (Ryota and Daiki) and lastly or young master with that cute boy (Seijuro and Tetsuya)."

"Yaoi fan girls." The butler whispers disappointingly even though actually he is very excited about it.

* * *

"So . . ." Ryota says. "Will you actually want to take Kuroko away from us?"

They all turn to look at Akashi.

"Akashi is this true?" Kuroko asks.

"It is for your own good." Akashi says. "It is better to stay in a place that can cause a lot of chaos and make your head very dizzy. They all don't seems independent and I don't think that they take care of themselves."

"Of course they can't take care of themselves." Kuroko says loudly since he wants them to hear. "Even though they are like they are very kind to me and when I'm in trouble they all will comfort me."

Their face brightens up when they hear Kuroko says that. Kuroko looks like an angel at that moment.

"Also without me the house will become dirty again so I can't leave them."

Akashi can't help but smile.

"You are such a kind brother Tetsuya, I can't help but envy they have someone like you around."

'_You are also so cute, fucking cute.'_

* * *

Haizaki yawns as he throws the ball in the mid-air before catching it again.

"I'm so bored."

It was then he feels someone hugging him from behind and blushes as something is touching his ass.

"BROTHER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

His brother simply laughs seeing Haizaki cute reaction.

"You look so cute Haizaki I can't help but want to touch you."

"Stop it, have you forgotten I already have a crush." Haizaki says.

His brother look all around the room and give a big sigh to see all of those posters, if possible he wants to burn all of them but he can't since their mother Momoi says that they can't do it without the owner permission. If they ever break the rules their father Kagami will punish them using basketball style.

"Do you still like him?"

"Of course! I fell in love with Aomine Daiki ever since I see him play and it catch my heart."

His brother can't help but feel jealous.

"Just forget about him Haizaki."

"NO! I WILL ONLY LOVE DAIKI UNTIL THE DAY I DIE."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya Pov**

Hi! My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm just a normal high school student . . . again. Because of my dad I have to go to high school again which is hell but somehow it doesn't feel a bad as the last time. Students in this school don't bully people and that is good and they let me have my space knowing I'm a quiet type.

Except for Akashi.

He always appears out of nowhere which makes me wonder if he is a ninja. Akashi is just my classmate and a friend. Nothing more and nothing less than that so don't get the wrong idea.

I have four step brothers, the eldest is Kuroko Daiki, then Kuroko Ryota and the two youngest is Kuroko Shintaro and Kuroko Atsushi.

Even though they are noisy, loud and always make a mess but they are very kind and always help me. They mostly help me to reach higher places since I am very short; even though I'm older than Ryota he is taller than me which make me jealous.

I drink vanilla milkshake everyday but it still doesn't help me to grow taller and because I keep drinking it every day I get obsess with it and later it became my favorite drink.

Wait the minute . . . this is not the time to tell you my story that you guys already know.

Sorry about that.

Anyway there is something that you really need to know. I was walking toward where the school is all alone because Ryota has a training with my former mother so he head off first without breakfast, Daiki also wake up early to finish his RPG (Role Playing Game) game and later head off because there is a cosplay festival in Tokyo and lastly Shintaro and Atsushi go to school by bus and later they are going to a friend house to play.

Once again I'm all alone just like how it uses to be before I met my step brothers which make me a little lonely.

At least I will see them in the evening, it is a good thing they are still young so I still have their company. They are nothing like my father that always left home because of work which irritates me.

I am now walking at the side of the street while carrying a bag which has two lunch box inside since Ryota forgets about it.

As I keep walking suddenly a black car is driving toward me and stops, a guy in his mid thirty came out and point his gun at my face. As always my expression is always calm but deep inside my heart I was so surprise that I can't move.

"You are coming with me." He says as he pulls me inside the car and chain my hand to the seat. "Oyasumi." He says as he punches my face.

Before I close my eyes and lost my consciousness all I'm thinking now is what to make for dinner, they will get hungry if I didn't cook for them.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Aomine smiles happily as he enter the house carrying bags fills with manga, signatures from his favorite anime singer and lots of poster of anime especially his favorite anime Kuroko no Basket.

"This is the best day ever."

Once he enters the house and close the door he looks at the time.

"It's already 5 p.m., where is Ryota and Tetsuya?"

* * *

Ryota look at his watch before looking back at the front gate.

"Where is Tetsuya chhi?" He asks himself. "He usually arrives here before me."

He kept having a bad feeling inside of him ever since he left the house it as if to show a sign not to let Tetsuya be alone and now he deeply regret not listening to his heart once he receives a text message from his brother Daiki.

**From: Your brother.**

**Subject: Where are you guys?**

**Hey! I have waited for more hours already for you guys, well actually I have waited for 40 minutes.**

**Anyway where are you guys and I'm starving here.**

Ryota is freaking out once he reads it. This mean that Tetsuya isn't home yet and as he about to reply the message Akashi suddenly appear besides him.

"AH!" Ryota shouts.

"Ryota." Akashi says calmly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Wh-what is it?"

"Why didn't Tetsuya came to school today is he sick?" Akashi asks.

Hearing that question just make Ryota more freaking out than he should.

* * *

"Um . . ." Kuroko open his eyes.

"You are finally awake." The man smiles as he takes out his cigarette and lights it.

"Where am I?" Kuroko asks.

"Are you always like this kid?" The man asks. "You act so calm despite the situation."

Kuroko slowly sit up which is hard since his hand is being tie and lean against the nearest wall and keep staring at the guy. He looks up and down wondering why this man kidnap him.

"Are you starting to wonder why I kidnap you?"

Kuroko slowly nods his head.

"Well . . . I just want you to make a simple call and tell your dad or mom or any siblings you have that your kidnapper wants 10 million yen and if they didn't give me the money within one week I will kill you."

Kuroko feels like chopping the man head feeling angry that he use dirty way to get money. This is unforgivable.

"You won't get anything from them." He says.

"Oh . . ." The man says. "You are very brave despite that small body of yours."

Then he takes out a knife and point it at Kuroko. "I wonder if you can keep that up once I punish you with my filthy hands."

Then he use the knife to cut Kuroko uniform, a second after that Kuroko realize what this man intend to do. Before he could scream the man shut his mouth with a cloth and it is tie tightly around his face and later he got push down on the concrete floor.

"I hope you don't mind me taking your virginity."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Momoi sensei!" Ryota shots as he ran toward the infirmary. "Momoi SENSEI!"

The door open and Momoi look out while holding a cup of nodle feeling confuse of why that blond is calling her name like that. His face is so pale remind her of a horror movie.

"Tetsuyacchi is missing!"

"Huh?"

"Your son is missing!"

"Stop overreacting blonde, Tetsu kun is not the type to get lost so easily and if anything happens he will always call also he might be in the supermarket buying some groceries so stop worrying."

"I'm not overreacting, he is really missing! My brother already tells me that Tetsuyacchi isn't home yet and he hasn't pick up his phone. Tetsuyacchi will always pick up his phone when we call him."

Her expression change to worry and the cup of noodle fall on the ground.

"How long do you think he is missing?" She asks.

"Two hour and the half, me and Akashicchi already search around the neighborhood and I came back to school thinking he might be with you."

Momoi shook her head.

"He won't want to meet me even if his life depends on it. I guess it is partly my fault after all for leaving him alone and make him suffer."

Ryota can see that sad look in her eyes, did something happen between her and Kuroko? Why didn't he tell him this thing? Aren't they a family?

"I will handle this. Go back home and wait for Tetsuya to return."

"How are you going to find him?" Ryota asks

"I have my connection." She says and walk passes him. "Please don't let this kind of thing happen again, if anything happen to Tetsuya again I will take him away by force if I have too."

Ryota gulps as his sense the murderous aura around her. Tetsuya and Momoi have the same aura but she is more dangerous compare to him.

"Please be alright."

* * *

Akashi looks face to face with the man.

"Hello Taiga."

"It's been a long time since we last see each other Akashi sama, what can I do for you this time? Do you want me to find the drug dealer or the gun dealer this time?"

"No." He answers with an angry tone.

Kagami stay with his smiling face since he is already used to Akashi attitude of superior.

"You son." Akashi says.

"Which one? Did they do something wrong?" He asks.

"No. I'm not talking about you adopted sons, what I meant is your stepson, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh . . ." Kagami frowns. "Did something happen?"

"Yes."

There was a long silence between them making the older man nervous.

"He is missing."

Kagami tighten his fist and slam the table, the last time he sees Kuroko is when that boy enter middle school. He knows very well that the boy hate him so much for taking his mother away so he always try to become friend with him but Kuroko always keep his distance and build a wall between them so he can't get closer.

The boy is very expressionless the first time he met him so he doesn't have any idea to make them get to know each other so later he give up and left the boy alone.

"I know you are just the same as her." Kuroko last words to him before he disappears from his sight and later after that he never see that boy face anymore.

It took him years to understand what he meant and once he does he feel regret.

"_I shouldn't have given up on him."_

"Find him." Akashi orders.

"YES!" Kagami answer quickly and stood up.

"_I won't give up this time; I won't let that boy alone again. I was very stupid that time for not thinking about his feelings but I will change that."_

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Kuroko kick that man balls.

"OUCH! That hurts like hell brat!"

"Should I fucking care?" He curses.

Kuroko is using every energy and power he has left just to keep that man away from him and there is no way he want to be rape by someone so stink. It is damn disgusting just by looking at the beard.

"You are so stubborn." He says as he points his gun at Kuroko face. "If you dare to kick me again I will kill you."

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY IF YOU DARE!"

Kuroko is afraid, he is very afraid.

The memories of the past came back to him, the day when his father and his mother left him alone in that house, everyday he eat alone while staring at the blank wall. Usually he sees in television that family always hang pictures on the wall but his family is different. They rarely home and there is time he almost forget their face and their voice.

When he is sick he has to take care of himself and go to hospital alone, when he is scare of thunder he will always hide under the table while hugging the pillow and pray for it to stop.

There are times when he thinks that he will die alone, the day that nobody even care about him going missing.

Maybe . . . he should just die.

But . . .

What will his step brothers do without him? Who will take care of the blond when he keeps fainting, who will clean that room that belongs to his otaku brother and who will take care of all the problem of the two twins when they mess with people. Those four are his stepbrother, even though it hasn't been a year yet but he already thought of them as his family.

They also care for him too and show their concern in different ways.

"_I don't want to die."_

Ryota needs him.

"_I'm afraid."_

Daiki needs him.

"_I don't want to die alone."_

Shintaro needs him.

"_I still want to live with them."_

Atsushi needs him.

"Go and die brat." The man says as he press the end of the gun at Kuroko fore head. "I will just have fun with your dead body."

"I-I . . ." Kuroko closes his eyes and shouts. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE!"

The man pulls the trigger.

**BANG!**

"Next time please don't make a chaos in my territory and learn how to fight if you don't want to be capture by this fucker."

"Eh?" Kuroko blinks as he sees the man fall down beside him, there is a lot of blood coming out from his head but somehow . . . he isn't afraid of that at all.

"You okay Kuroko."

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Kuroko asks as the silver hair boy cut the ropes.

"My name is Haizaki Shoujo, just call me Haizaki. My dad tells me to save you after he finds that your place is near my territory by hacking you phone GPS."

Kuroko stare at the taller guy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Their meeting is not plan; it is not fate or coincidence either. It is just unexpected and soon things will start getting more chaos that it already is. Since Haizaki isn't just the son of Kagami and Momoi, he is also someone who will someday involve as one of those that is very important in Kuroko life.

He is also Kuroko brother too.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko look at his front and widen his eyes to find himself sitting in the middle of the ballroom, sitting on a huge chair cover with glitter and jewels. He is dress with a prince clothes which is weird since he didn't remember ever being a prince. He looks up at the ceiling to see a huge chandelier hanging up and it is decorate with lots of diamond and gold.

All he could do at that moment is gulp.

Just where the heck is he?

Is he at Akashi mansion or somewhere else?

This is so weird . . . .

As he is busy thinking suddenly the chair start moving in circle slowly which caught him in surprise and grip on his shirt feeling afraid and wish that he had gotten off this chair earlier.

It was then familiar face suddenly appear in front of him smiling and all he could do is giving them weird look.

Ryota is using his charm and smiling at him, he is holding a yellow rose at his right hand. Dressing in white suit from top to bottom. He didn't let his eyes off from Kuroko as the chair is slowly turning toward him and he wave at the confuse boy as it slowly turn to someone else.

"Tetsuyacchi." He says happily.

Beside him is none other than Daiki, he is holding a blue rose at his left hand and is crossing his arm. He grins at him making Kuroko blushes to see his stepbrother actually look charming for once wearing that white suit the same as Ryota but he didn't wear a tie and only button his shirt halfway show his chest which is kind of sexy.

"Yo Tetsu."

Again the chair keep turning toward Shintaro, the boy looks very cute holding the green flower with his two hand and is looking seriously at Tetsuya. Kuroko can't help but feel like hugging that boy but he didn't and stay sited on the chair and give a small smile at the boy.

Shintaro simply nod and blushes. "Tetsuya . . ." He says softly.

Now he is turn toward his youngest stepbrother none other than Atsushi himself, he has a purple rose in his hand and his mouth is moving as if he is chewing something and he can guess that he is chewing candy since Atsushi is a sweet tooth.

"Tetsu chin." His eyes start sparkling as he finally get to see Tetsuya face.

Kuroko gives him a nod.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ He wonders.

It was then suddenly the chair turn toward Akashi and Kuroko startle to see the red hair smiling widely at him while sniffing the red rose he has in his hand. The way he looks as if he is trying to flirt which just make Kuroko screaming wildly in the inside as Akashi winks at him. If he was a girl he would actually fainted just now.

"He Tetsuya." He says sexily.

He is relieve that the chair turns again away from Akashi.

It was then he feel even surprise as he face the silver hair guy that has save him that day when he almost got rape.

He leans forward feeling that he wants to know more of him as he open his mouth no word cames out and when he try to get off the chair it seems like his ass been glue to it.

Just like the other he is holding a silver rose and instead of smiling he look at Kuroko with a sad look.

"Hello." He says.

Then suddenly the chair turns very fast 360 degrees in high-speed and Kuroko feel so dizzy and fall back feeling more confuse as he sees Ryota, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Akashi and the dude before going back to Ryota again.

Can anyone tell him what is happening?

"Testuyacchi."

"Tetsu."

"Tetsuya kun."

"Tetsu chin."

"Tetsuya."

"Hey."

"Pick me." They all say together while point their rose at Kuroko. "I love you."

Kuroko heart thumps wildly and shut his eyes tightly.

Why did they say such an embarrassing thing?

Did they their head?

Also guys don't say love to another guy.

They are brothers for god sake . . . well except for Akashi since he is not related to Kuroko family and Kuroko still doesn't know about Haizaki yet.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Kuroko scream and got up.

His loud scream just woke up the entire house and even Daiki wakes up even though he is a heavy sleeper.

"Tetsuyachhi, are you okay?" Ryota enter his room wearing yellow pyjamas that has yellow ducklings all over it.

"It's nothing." Kuroko quickly hide his self in his blanket.

There is no way he will tell anyone about this dream. NO ONE!

* * *

Haizaki can't help but keep thinking of that boy, the part when that boy cry on his shoulder and when he try to calm him is still fresh on his memories.

"This is weird, my heart beats is different when I was with Aomine."

Unknown to him his brother is peeking in his room feeling jealous as he overheard what Haizaki just say.


End file.
